


moon and stars

by feverdreams (orphan_account)



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Filth, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, sickeningly sweet filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 22:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/feverdreams
Summary: Slowly, Geonhak’s eyes blink open, and Youngjo does a double-take. There are many things about Geonhak that are beautiful, many things that are adorable, and many things that are just so. Geonhak. His eyes count as all three of those things. Sometimes, Youngjo swears to himself that there’s a whole universe hiding behind those eyes and that all the sparkles he sees are stars in the sky. And when he smiles, his eyes become a pair of crescent moons right here on earth. But that’s Geonhak for you; Youngjo’s moon and stars.





	moon and stars

When Youngjo wakes up, he finds himself smiling against Geonhak’s skin.

Sunlight streams through the blinds and shines into his eyes, causing him to squint a bit. Geonhak’s curled up comfortably in his arms, Youngjo’s face pressed up against his back, and his body is so, so warm. Perhaps Youngjo only notices this because it just so happens that Geonhak’s been hogging all the blanket, leaving his side of the bed just a bit too cold for his liking. He tries to pull some of the blankets over to his side, but Geonhak lets out a little whine in protest, and goddammit, who is Youngjo to deny his boyfriend anything that makes him happy.

So he leaves him be, instead making an attempt to sit up and reach for a shirt, but him letting go of Geonhak only seems to make him even more petulant and upset. He makes several displeased noises, grasping at thin air until he finds Youngjo’s hand to latch onto. 

Youngjo takes his hand and laces their fingers together. “Good morning.” 

“It’s Saturday,” Geonhak mumbles. “Come back here. Stay with me.” 

And Geonhak’s strong, even when he’s half asleep. With absolutely zero effort at all, and because Youngjo completely and utterly lacks the emotional capacity to resist him in any way, Geonhak pulls him over, and Youngjo finds himself lying on the bed again, albeit this time, he’s the one curled up in Geonhak’s arms. He lets out a sigh, half out of fondness and half out of mild annoyance, but he stays. Geonhak yawns, stretching his arms a bit before reaching to hold Youngjo even tighter than before.

“Tired?” Youngjo asks.

“Mm.”

Slowly, Geonhak’s eyes blink open, and Youngjo does a double-take. There are many things about Geonhak that are beautiful, many things that are adorable, and many things that are just so. Geonhak. His eyes count as all three of those things. Sometimes, Youngjo swears to himself that there’s a whole universe hiding behind those eyes and that all the sparkles he sees are stars in the sky. And when he smiles, his eyes become a pair of crescent moons right here on earth. But that’s Geonhak for you; Youngjo’s moon and stars. 

“We’ll have to get up eventually,” Youngjo says idly, tucking away a strand of Geonhak’s hair.

Geonhak scoffs. “Says who? It’s Saturday and we’re both adults.” 

“That’s exactly why. We’re adults, we have responsibilities.” Youngjo gently pecks Geonhak’s cheek. “You have assignments to mark, don’t you? And we’re almost out of groceries.”

“Later.” 

So they stay there for a while longer, because goddammit, who is Youngjo to deny his boyfriend anything that makes him happy. Birds sing, and there are voices out in the hallway of the complex. From outside, someone’s car alarm goes off, the muffled noise permeating into their apartment across thin walls. The sun is a little weaker now, indicative of cloudy skies, but light still peaks out from the cracks of the blinds. At some point, Geonhak closes his eyes again, his breathing slows as he falls asleep. Instead of doing the same, Youngjo continues to stare, finding himself again entranced by every little feature of his face. Then, against his better judgment, Youngjo puts a hand on Geonhak’s jaw and gently pecks him on the lips. 

Geonhak’s eyes fly back open. Without a moment's hesitation, he closes the space between him and Youngjo again, though he kisses with much less chastity, practically engulfing Youngjo’s mouth in his own. It isn’t all that pleasant; Geonhak tastes like morning breath and a hint of wine, but he also tastes warm and sweet, tastes like  _ Geonhak _ , and that’s really all that matters. 

And Youngjo lets out a moan when he feels Geonhak’s teeth on his lips and tongue on his cupid’s bow. It’s never quite the same. It’s been years now, but every time they do this, it’s like a whole new adventure. Geonhak explores, thrusts his tongue into Youngjo’s mouth, runs a hand down Youngjo’s back, and Youngjo lets him. But then, for a moment, Youngjo pulls away.

“Weren’t you tired?” He asks, bemused. 

Geonhak smiles sheepishly.

“Well. I was.”

And once again, Youngjo lets Geonhak explore, lets him kiss the corners of his mouth, shuddering as he feels his lips move down his neck and linger on a spot just beneath his ear for a moment, keening as the younger sucks a dark mark onto his pale skin.

At some point, they’ve kicked off the covers. It’s clear that Geonhak has absolutely no intention to go back to sleep.

“Too tired to get up, but not too tired for this?” Youngjo says, carding a hand through Geonhak’s hair. 

Geonhak laughs. “Bingo.” 

They pull away from each other, and this is when Youngjo realizes that they’re both exposed. He lets his gaze wander, glancing down Geonhak's body, the muscles on his arms, his abdominals, and finally, the bulge in his boxers. Morning wood? Or, perhaps, he's already aroused. Despite the fact that his own boxers felt tight around his crotch, Youngjo secretly delights at how he was able to turn Geonhak on so quickly.

Geonhak shoots Youngjo a pointed glance. That's when Youngjo realizes that he's been staring.

*My eyes are up  _ here,  _ hyung,"

“You’re beautiful,” Youngjo says without missing a beat. 

A lovely pink colors Geonhak’s cheeks. 

“Says you,” he mutters back.

And Geonhak’s strong, but Youngjo finds himself constantly fascinated by the extent to which he gives himself to him. Geonhak’s strong, but he’s never unwilling to be vulnerable, to be completely open in front of Youngjo. And really, sometimes Youngjo thinks that’s rather the strongest part of him.

Youngjo leans in again, pressing a quick, chaste kiss onto Geonhak’s puckered lips. 

“Pretty,” Youngjo says, and that makes Geonhak blush even harder, burying his face in the side of Youngjo’s neck.

As Geonhak noses the area around Youngjo’s neck and jawline, nuzzling him and pressing feather-light kisses on his skin, Youngjo runs his hands down Geonhak’s body, from his face to his neck to his toned back and torso. 

Despite his intimidating strength and musculature, there’s something uncannily  _ soft  _ about him. The way he moves, the way he falls limp in Youngjo’s arms, the way he melts into Youngjo’s touch. The way he begs. One thing’s certain, however; every inch of Kim Geonhak spells perfection. 

When Youngjo reaches Geonhak’s clavicle, his hand rests there for a moment, hesitant.

(“Hyung, should I get that tattoo  _ now _ ?” 

Youngjo puts down his coffee. “What’s stopping you?”

Geonhak sits down at the table, biting his lip.

“It’ll hurt, won’t it?” He asks in a tiny voice.

Youngjo tries his best to suppress a giggle.

“Of course it will.” 

To that, Geonhak frowns. Youngjo sits down next to him.

“But it’ll be a good look on you.” 

A corner of Geonhak’s mouth raises. “You think?”

“I’m sure.” Youngjo puts a hand on Geonhak’s clavicle, then leans in to kiss it. 

“Whenever you’re ready,” he tells him. “There’s no rush.” 

Geonhak’s smile is brighter than a million stars.)

“Hyung?”

Geonhak’s voice snaps Youngjo out of his thoughts. He’s staring at him with wide, bright eyes. God, he’s adorable.

“What were you thinking about?”

Youngjo doesn’t hesitate. He leans forward and kisses Geonhak’s jawline, simultaneously reaching a hand down his boxers. “How lucky I am.”

“Sap,” Geonhak says, then hisses when Youngjo wraps his hand around his cock. 

Youngjo uses his other hand to peel Geonhak’s boxers off of him, tossing them over to the other side of the room. Geonhak’s almost fully hard now, only growing harder by the minute in Youngjo’s grasp. 

Meanwhile, Geonhak feebly palms at the waistband of Youngjo’s boxers.

“Take it off,” Geonhak whines. “It’s not fair.”

Youngjo does, freeing his erection and kicking his boxers off the bed. For having not yet been touched, he’s already embarrassingly hard, precome leaking out of his tip. He’s quite a bit smaller than Geonhak, a fact that the younger often teases him about. It’s alright, though. Geonhak usually shuts up as soon as Youngjo takes him into his mouth. 

“Pretty.” It’s Geonhak who says it this time. And this time, it’s Youngjo who flushes. 

“I know,” he replies, feigning smugness. 

At some point, Youngjo manages to reach over to the nightstand and sloppily grab a condom and lube from the top drawer, despite Geonhak having fixed him with an iron grip, arms wrapped around his shoulder and hips grinding their cocks together.

“Geonhak, baby,” Youngjo gasps, and Geonhak blinks, suddenly attentive. “Be a sweetheart and prep me, will you?”

As Youngjo falls into the bed and spreads his legs, Geonhak obediently takes the lube and slathers a generous amount onto his fingers.

With one of Geonhak’s hands prodding at his entrance and another jerking him off, Youngjo lets out a deep groan.

“Fuck, baby--”

Geonhak looks up and shoots him a shit-eating grin. “Yeah?” At that same moment, he sticks a lube-covered finger into Youngjo, and Youngjo flinches a bit at the intrusion. What a brat. 

“We don’t have all day,” Youngjo tells him.

Geonhak hooks his finger upwards, causing Youngjo to arch his back away from the mattress. “We have as long as we want, hyung. It’s Saturday.”

“Yes, but--” Youngjo’s voice is cut off by another groan. Geonhak has two fingers scissoring inside him now, brushing against his prostate and making him squirm in earnest. His other hand is still on his cock, stroking it with lazy motions that don’t exactly match the pace of his fingers. 

It’s driving Youngjo insane. 

“Let me ride you,” Youngjo insists once Geonhak has his fingers out, now busy rolling the condom onto his cock. “Let me make you feel good.”

Geonhak’s adam's apple bobs. Then, he lets go of Youngjo and leans into the bed, pliantly lying down on his back.

“Okay.”

Slowly, with a hand bracing Geonhak’s thigh, Youngjo begins to sit down on Geonhak’s cock. Meanwhile, Geonhak’s anticipating, completely still as if not even daring to breathe. When Youngjo moves his hands to Geonhak’s pectorals for balance, his entire body feels like it’s been stretched taut.

Geonhak’s still tired if his slow and sluggish movements are any indication. He’s so easy when he’s tired. It’s absolutely adorable. 

Once Geonhak’s bottomed out inside him, Youngjo hesitates for a moment, gets himself used to the stretch. They’ve done this plenty of times, but Geonhak isn’t small by any means. Sometimes, they start out too fast, and it leaves Youngjo aching for days on end.

“Can you  _ move _ ,” Geonhak complains, thrusting his hips upwards a bit.

Youngjo chuckles but bounces a bit to give him a bit of friction. Apparently, that’s all it takes to drive Geonhak crazy. “Patience, baby. Patience.”

Patience indeed. Youngjo rides him slowly, moving all the way up before sliding all the way back down again. It makes Geonhak squirm, makes him whine. 

“Pretty,” Youngjo says again, and he’s sure he’s wearing the dopiest smile on his face. Geonhak snorts but lets out a deep, guttural groan when Youngjo sits down again. Encouraged by this, Youngjo picks up the pace a bit, drawing even more little noises out of Geonhak. In the meantime, Geonhak matches his pace, meeting him in the middle with his thrusts.

“That’s you,” Geonhak gasps. “You should see yourself right now. God.”

Youngjo flushes a bit at that. He’s sure that he’s quite a sight at the moment, a mess of wet hair and sweat, bouncing up and down Geonhak’s cock like it’s the only thing that matters. But he doesn’t doubt that he’s pretty.

“Thanks,” Youngjo says, grinning wryly. 

By now, Geonhak has his hands on Youngjo’s hips, offering him a little bit of control. He pulls him down, urging him to go even faster, nails digging into his skin. Youngjo continues to humor him, because goddammit, who is he to deny his boyfriend anything that makes him happy.

“Youngjo,” Geonhak says, half-shout and half-moan. He says it anthemically, over and over again like it’s some kind of spell.

Geonhak’s getting close. Youngjo can feel it in the way his cock throbs inside of him, can feel it in the way his thrusts become uncoordinated and erratic. When Youngjo tries to slow down a bit, Geonhak’s insistent, continuing to urge him to speed up. So he does. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoes across their room and Youngjo stops trying to suppress the embarrassing sounds leaving his mouth.

“So good,” Geonhak whines out. “Youngjo, you’re so good, I’m--”

Youngjo’s close too. His cock is painfully hard, curved sharply and leaking precome on his stomach. There’s heat in the pit of his stomach, building up with every thrust like a dam about to burst.

“Geonhak, baby,” Youngjo breathes. “You know I love you, right?”

Geonhak laughs. “You tell me that every single day.” 

“Because I love you.”

“Yeah.” Geonhak sits up a little, and Youngjo reflexively wraps his legs around his waist. “I know.”

“ _ Geonhak _ .”

“Fine,” Geonhak says with a smirk. Suddenly, he reaches down and rubs at the head of Youngjo’s cock, eliciting a long moan. Then, he leans in to press a light kiss onto the corner of his lips. 

“I love you too,” he whispers into Youngjo’s ear. And that does it. 

Youngjo comes undone almost immediately, crying out as he spills his load all over both their stomachs. With Youngjo clenching and squirming around him, Geonhak isn’t too far behind, coming into the condom with a grunt and pulling out a second later.

They stay like that for a moment, both breathing heavily. Youngjo’s collapsed onto Geonhak’s chest, Geonhak has his arms around Youngjo’s waist.

“Hey,” Youngjo says, rolling off and snuggling so close that his face is inches away from Geonhak’s.

Geonhak’s lips quirk. “What’s up?”

Youngjo blinks slowly, then leans forward to press a chaste kiss onto Geonhak’s forehead. 

“I love you,” he says again, because goddammit, he’ll never get tired of saying it to him.

Geonhak laughs and buries his face into the base of Youngjo’s neck. 

“I love you too,” he says for the second time today, and Youngjo’s stomach erupts into a storm of butterflies. He really is Youngjo's moon and stars.

And then, for a long time, neither of them move. It’s fine. It’s Saturday, after all; they have all day.

**Author's Note:**

> youngjo loves geonhak and thats the tea
> 
> posted on anon because im a coward. maybe ill take it off eventually
> 
> ok i did it hi :D follow me on [twt](https://twitter.com/toemoon)


End file.
